


While You Lips Are Still Red

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer





	While You Lips Are Still Red

亲吻吧  
趁你红唇依旧

一切都乱了套。  
因果循环，历史轮回，世界线在当下收束时，卫宫士郎自过去窥探见未来一角。  
那是他的未来，也不是他的未来。人理烧却，困窘于隔绝魔境，为了理想抛弃常理，回过神来，就成了这副鬼模样。  
他还记得一些事情，一些无关紧要的事总在脑海里翻腾，像腐肉泡在鱼缸滤水口。那个红色吊坠已经返还，某种活着时带来的心愿也正式了结，而他作为世界抑制力奔波在历史里，还有责任必须负担，无从谈论“安息”或是“了愿”“沉睡”这几个单词。  
他记得，并奉为真理，于是便失去了底线，流落至自我厌恶的地步。  
他仍记得......在战争中见过的那些事物。  
卫宫士郎睁开眼，仿佛从大梦中醒来。他面前有个圣枪原型——死棘本身，新长出的枝桠脆弱无力，一层类似爬行动物膜的东西破开，粘液流了满地，纠缠在赤裸的白皮肤上。传说中来自太阳的光辉，如今被圣杯复制创造，那双被光照派崇拜的眼睛闪烁着金红，卫宫士郎从未见过那么红的落日。  
“你要我为你做什么？”  
利枪认定了他的主人。

躲避凯尔特士兵比卫宫想象得要简单，但对付发明家却很麻烦。涂上滑稽漆料，机器人不比英灵之外的人类，昼夜不休地排查人员身份，生怕敌方悄悄潜入，然后仿照他们的死对头——维京海盗（他们现在干的也该被称作强盗了）烧杀抢掠，定居在这儿。  
好吧——卫宫试图缓和气氛的拙劣玩笑没有成功，他仍然一副紧绷绷的样子。从圣杯里诞生出来的恶魔穿着明显不合身的衣裤，紧贴卫宫背后，用阴沉的眼睛打量四周投在他身上的怀疑目光。这不过是一个理由（街上眼神不善的小混混可多了去），事实上，他裹着遮马车用的黑布也藏不住身后甩来甩去的尾巴。  
看上去真像个偷了农场主刚捕来的大鱼的小混混，跟着为钱卖命的黑人逃走。某些眼光不善者私下讨论，谈到未来决不允许出现的话题。尽管这个时代因为圣杯发生扭曲，但有些东西还是保留了它原本的落后。而当事人没有精力也没有心情纠正，步伐急促，急匆匆穿过小镇街头，往一处杂草丛生的荒地去了。  
十分钟后，他们出现在了一家旅馆门前。  
旅店老板是位老眼昏花的妇人，少见的超脱时代的宽容者。卫宫士郎告诉她只要一间房，她便让自己的孙女打扫干净，不仅让他们立即入住，还附带一大杯热乎乎的鲜牛奶。  
卫宫向她道谢，目送她摇摇摆摆地走下楼梯后带上门，迅速拢上窗帘，隔绝那些看热闹的目光——Alter脸上的符文会被认作印第安人的文身，这个组合因为种种巧合总会引来不必要的麻烦。他拿了两个杯子，把坐在床上的Alter从布料里剥离出来，然后递给他一个。对方迟疑地接过杯子，嗅了嗅浓的牛乳味道，卫宫也坐在他身边，将鲜奶一饮而尽。  
“我可以挖掉他们的眼睛。”  
圣杯生造了一个疯子，并赐予相对应的职介。光之子此时也确如烧尽土地的烈日，他接到的愿望是消灭敌人，统治这里，戴冠称王，管他是不是民主乐土。  
所以现在他觉得除卫宫以外的一切都是敌人。  
可那男人放下杯子，朝他的手里看了一眼，然后问他：“你怎么还没有喝完？”  
Alter盯了他好一会，低下头慢吞吞地蠕动喉咙。卫宫等他把杯底舔得一滴不剩才回答，“没有必要，你不必侵略土地，我只需要你跟着我。”  
“可我为此而生。”  
库·丘林露出尖牙，血红色的眼睛直勾勾望着他，探究，思索，迟疑……或许还有一点点困惑，“我记得有人叫我‘狂王’，她向我祈愿，请求迦耶伯格为她开辟一条登顶道路。”在孕育肉体的卵壳里，他曾不止一次听到那种强大愿望，于是超乎寻常的力量扭曲了他的意志，给予这个肉体一些新的东西。外骨骼，爪子，尾巴，骨刺，“告诉我敌人在哪儿，我会为你开辟出道路。”  
“如果我是其他人的话，我需要，并且依靠你的力量生存，”卫宫士郎说，“但是我不需要，而且现在最不需要的就是这个。”  
“你想要强调‘主从’这种完全不必要的事？”Alter皱紧了眉头。  
“我没有。你不是我召唤的英灵，但你必须跟着我，”卫宫回答他，“而且我也觉得谈主从是件可笑的事，我们俩见得还少吗？”  
“我们见过面？”  
蓦地，空气凝固成了一块石头，一双乌云密布下的眼睛被闪电划出伤口。卫宫士郎终于看向库·丘林，又匆匆地转过头去，“不……你没见过我，我也不认识你。”  
他们怎么没见过呢？从英灵座落下，一次圣杯战争，不同的平行世界，抑制力穿梭在历史中。也许是圣杯开的玩笑，每次爱尔兰的光之子不在女武神的庇护所里时都会与他相遇，这次也不例外。但另一个当事人的记忆是分割成块的，破碎化的，只在他们绝不可能相见时才会整合。由担任人理烧却拯救者的迦勒底御主召唤的英灵在某种程度上可以打破这魔咒，但很可惜，库·丘林·Alter并不位列于其中。  
他无法将记忆力强加于一个全新肉体，索性缄口不言。  
Alter似乎并不在意：“我不管以前的圣杯战争里我们究竟是什么关系，你要我跟着你，那我就跟着你。”他说的便是他想的，凯尔特人的信誉如同金子一般纯洁，不像某些用谎言包裹自己的英灵，这是他在最后才决心反抗御主的原因。  
他究竟有一个怎样的灵魂，包藏在那好战的外表下。极为克制，善于忍耐，献忠服从，才能在易主之后听从命令，潜伏观测？  
他看见卫宫张了张嘴，想说点什么，却无法反驳，只得点点头：“好吧……那样最好。”他看见Alter的眼睛，那里面不含任何怀疑，似乎随时准备冲出门外为他杀掉一切嘲讽头颅。  
不，他想，这不正确。他本不应该在这个地方，用这种眼神看一个行将就木的巨大错误，他该效忠的，不会是卫宫士郎。  
尽管库·丘林所跟随的御主，没有一个值得他倾心。

这世界对他们不友好。  
卫宫过于深的肤色暂且不提，Alter的尾巴无法用任何理由欺骗过去，已经与超自然力量打过交道的人会从怀疑变成惊恐，最终引来一批狮心牌机器人。  
但他的情况不稳定，库·丘林常常被梅芙的呼唤所困扰——几乎没有英灵能抵挡御主的召唤，而他之所以还能待在这儿不离去，是因为梅芙本身就属于英灵范畴，外加Alter宣誓的效力（也许还要庆幸一下梅芙没能拿到令咒）。头痛，精神恍惚，呕吐，这些都是来自她的成果，仿佛宇宙深处的尤格索斯召集信徒一样令人恐惧生厌。卫宫不得不随时随地睁开眼睛看守着他，当他控制不住自己想要逃跑时拦下来。  
他一直托那旅馆里的小姑娘帮忙，三餐，止血用的纱布，药膏。所幸她上楼的时间都那么恰到好处，Alter常常折腾过了一番躺在床上不省人事，省去了卫宫解释的时间。她与任何一个淳朴的村庄女孩毫无差别，单纯，善良，继承了祖母的好心眼，也一样宽容。卫宫总能在一篮子面包和奶酪中发现她赠予的礼物，一些舒缓神经的草药，防止呕吐的汤汁。他把花放在床头，汤倒进浴室，药全部锁进了柜子里，准备离去时扔到镇外。  
除此之外，日子过得就像少油汤汁一样平淡。Alter几乎随时随地在睡觉，偶尔清醒也不愿意再和卫宫多交流。眼球四处转动，当他关上旅馆书架上书的书页，从房间这一头走到那一头往窗外看去时，他也会盯着他。  
那种感觉很难形容，狂暴中的库·丘林思维变得难以捉摸，可又保留了一些他熟悉得不能再熟悉的东西。那些从远古神话中沉淀下来的老路线仍在起着效力，令他回忆起那场改变他人生轨迹的战争。金头发的剑士与女性搭档，敌人和主人。憎恨英雄的妖怪，思乡心切却遭家乡抛弃的魔术师，上一次战争的残留黄金王，被神父玩得团团转的猛犬仍旧遵循自我轨道。而如今他们都死了，只剩下两个，成了黑色的碳渣，内里腐烂成了个光有辉煌外貌的空壳，被女人所骗，愚蠢地走在自以为正义的道路上，最终都落得如此下场后再相遇，彼此见证穷途末路的模样。  
1783年正午的阳光透过窗户照进他的眼睛，轻微的反胃感从腹腔一路爬到喉咙口。

第三天，爱迪生的机器人一夜间悄悄涌入了小镇。  
那时卫宫士郎正陷入不可名状的梦境里，梦里有许多眼睛正盯着他，不眠不休，永无止境。他自知无权反驳，静静地接受其审判。有人摇晃他的肩膀，眼睛们噗地蒸发成氤氲的薄雾，蒙上角膜，他眨来眨去想把雾夹碎在眼皮与睫毛之间，格赫罗斯帮助他驱散迷雾，库·丘林的耳环在昏暗火光中闪闪发亮，叮当作响，“他们来了，”他说，显得紧张不安，“你总是醒不过来。”  
他是个怪物，可以探知到百米外一只蝗虫啃食庄稼，也可以在钢铁巨人沉重的脚步第一次踏入地平线时醒过来，然后蛰伏。当机器开始在楼房之间检索时他叫醒了卫宫，那一瞬间，这个男人眼中的慌张终于开始感染他的思想——一把好武器总是擅长理解主人情感的。  
他从床上蹦起，冲到窗前，从窗帘缝隙中向外查看。他看见东木的大火在远处升腾，镇上的人正在往另一边撤走，机器人在火焰升起的方向堵住路口，火光照在那些滑稽的，钢铁做成的腿甲上，使其刺目，仿佛鲜血流淌。他听见雷声滚滚轰鸣，从地下传入天堂，却唤不出任何一个天使的吹奏。  
“是梅芙，”他说，“我们得走了。”他转过头，Alter静静站在门口。那些草药还放在柜子里，他犹豫了一下，还是准备带走这些好意。  
他打开柜子，发现里面空无一物，Alter发出窸窸窣窣的声音。他抬起头，看到举在半空中的盒子，上面写着那女孩的名字。

金属人跟随旅馆主人的孙女逐一敲开房门，引导旅客逃亡西方。这是最后一个房间了，女孩敲响房门的声音放缓。她记得这里有一个病人，似乎是某个大庄园园主，喜爱印第安人的文身，这些都是他的黑人员工告诉她的。  
这个庄园主似乎很仁慈，他让这个黑人告诉所有人，他是员工，而不是仆从。她不知道他是否心怀感激，但总觉得这位经常与她见面的“员工”弥漫着愁苦的情绪。他待人温和，语气有点儿像她的奶奶。有一次，她不小心打翻了篮子，那个男人用满是老茧的手摸了摸她的后脑勺，然后告诉她他不介意，叫她去楼下给其他需要的旅客提供帮助。  
她匆匆地走了，那个粗糙温热的手掌令她想起了自己死在劳作中的父亲。她偷偷哭了一场，然后每次在送去楼上的篮子里都塞一些额外的东西。  
“抱歉打扰您的休息，詹姆士先生，您和您的员工或许需要机器人护送。”房门里没有回应，“詹姆士先生，詹姆士先生？您在吗？”  
星条旗示意女孩让开，用力撞击房门。老旧的锁头很快被破坏了，整块从木头上掉下来。他们冲进房间，一阵热风从打开的窗户涌入卧室，窗帘鼓动着，房间里空无一人。

说不定这些凯尔特人中有他的祖先。  
敌方军队无休止地涌来，一个个都被比利小子爆了头，他觉得自己扣动扳机的手指已经麻木了，脚也开始不听使唤。敌人太多了，他没法顾及全部，几把长枪捅伤了手脚，血流得太多导致伤口麻木，一直扩散到半个肢体。他看了一眼罗宾汉，那家伙也没好到哪里去，被士兵追得裹紧毯子到处跑。他清了清喉咙：“喂！老绿！”  
“什么事！”  
“你想过这些人里有你的老祖先吗？”  
“没有，你怎么会想到这个？”  
“我总得找点可想的，不然下一秒恐怕就要晕倒在路边了！”  
“好吧，”罗宾汉还在涌动的人群中朝他耸肩，有几个机器人靠向他，现在他的负担减轻一些了，“老实说我刚才什么都没想，就算里头有我的曾祖父的曾祖父还是其他什么，我杀了他也不知道，他更不认识我。”  
“你说得对，”比利小子回答他，“他不认识我们，我们也不认识他——我们有可能会杀死他，也有可能不会。”  
“哲学的归莎士比亚，科学的归爱迪生。”罗宾汉开了个玩笑，“我们还是想想怎么在这里活下去吧，梅芙来了！”  
他们同时听见雷声，大地跟着颤抖，像从古至今的众神一同跟随着宙斯降临在合众国的新生土地上。牛车朝他们逼近，目标明确，梅芙看到他们了。  
用宝具硬碰硬获胜的机率有多大？可能比左轮跟打字机进行西部对决胜利的机会还要渺茫，可是——谁叫他是亡命之徒呢？麦卡蒂仍旧举起他的爱枪亲吻，然后对准了坐在马车上的女王。  
他开了三枪，两枪打在了援护的凯尔特士兵上，最后一枪冲过人群，却被牛角阻挡，斜着射进牛车帐篷里。女王快乐地叫喊起来，为胜利，为他的愚蠢，牛车加速撞向麦卡蒂，把他高高抛起。  
他听见罗宾汉的喊叫，敌人的欢呼，坠落的风声与子弹划过耳畔是那么相像……美国西部的天空不管是十几年后警察追赶他那些日子还是现在都一样明亮......哦，不，他可不想在这种伤感时刻破口大骂爱迪生可怕的治安。  
身体接触地面时，麦卡蒂似乎听到枪声，从遥远的地方传到他耳朵里。

那枪声当然是真的，可不是幻觉，他就靠着这东西活命，因此耳朵和眼睛都极为机敏。他不知道自己昏迷了多久，反正一阵剧痛又把他从梦乡里叫醒了。  
“我扛着你走过了两个小镇——你却在抱怨你的腿被我晃得好疼！”  
罗宾汉把他扔进谷堆，比利小子有气无力地哼哼了两声，“不然我还能说什么，我的手臂也骨折了，你把我的手臂也弄得好疼？”  
“好吧，好吧，下次我决不救你，让那些凯尔特人打断你的骨头！”  
比利小子还想说点什么，一个蛇一样，布满尖刺的东西悄悄缠上肩膀，猛地将他拖进谷仓深处，“老天！这是什么，老绿，老绿，它在咬我的胳膊！救命！”  
“坚持住！”罗宾汉扑过去，踩在流沙一样的带壳谷物上，看清了阳光后的景象。有个穿着黑色斗篷的男人粗鲁地接上他亲爱好搭档断掉的腿骨，再用绷带固定。他轻易就看见从尾椎延伸出来的扁平状“烤焦了的炸鱼条”，一时间不知道该称他为人类，怪物还是别的什么可怕东西。比利小子抱着腿直叫：“它吃掉我的脚了！”他抽了抽鼻子，看向罗宾汉，眼珠小幅度震颤，把脸暴露在阳光下的瞬间瞳孔缩成一条直线，红色虹膜占据其中四分之三。  
“我不认识他。”罗宾汉干脆的回答。  
“疯子？朋友？还是战略伙伴？”有人在他背后问。  
“我想三者都有。”他慢慢地转过身去，带着他和麦卡蒂来到这里避难的男人坐在门口，两把枪摆放在脚边，“那么你呢？”  
“别试图打探我的消息，”男人提醒他。长尾巴的东西迅速看了罗宾汉一眼，他才发现他的视线并非落在自己身上，“留着自己的命琢磨更该琢磨的事。他好了吗？”  
“只要一个简单的救护，我就会很快好起来。当然，南丁护士除外。”麦卡蒂回答，把手搭在脑袋顶上，在谷堆里找了个舒服的姿势躺着，恢复了以往玩世不恭的模样。“谢谢你，我的朋友。你们是流亡的从者？要不要考虑跟我们一起走？一群人总比两个人安全些。”  
“他们可能更喜欢单独行动，”罗宾汉说，“虽然我讨厌说教，但我们人手不足，如果你不愿意这片土地被夺走，可以选择加入我们，我相信你不是敌人。”  
比利小子身边的家伙坐了下来，“炸鱼条”尖端有一搭没一搭地拍着（罗宾汉更坚定了那东西长在他身上的想法）。他肯定察觉到罗宾汉在看他，尾巴尖打了个圆，不耐烦地快速拍打起来。  
他确信这两个人是现在北美大陆上的英灵（虽然他总觉得长尾巴那个脸上的文身有点熟悉），不担心他们找不到藏身之处。可现在是紧急情况，给麦卡蒂包扎伤口那个极可能是Berserker，不可多得的战斗力。而那个男人看起来神志清醒，可以进行交流。这可比幻想做歌唱家的龙女跟表演皇帝好多了。  
“我们准备往南边走，不打算参与战争。”男人回答他，“也不准备加入任何一方阵营。”  
“那可真遗憾......”罗宾汉显得相当惋惜。  
突然间，他抓过兜帽戴上，再次出现时弓弩架在Alter额头，比利小子的枪抵住尾椎，“小心点，如果你的尾巴再敢动一下，我就让你下半生只能坐在轮椅上。”  
“他是英灵。”罗宾汉提醒他。  
“……管他呢。”  
男人不紧不慢地拿起枪，吹走刚刚落下的灰尘，举起来，对准两位游侠的脑袋，“你们想知道什么？”  
罗宾汉听见Alter喉咙中传出吼声，像猫科动物发动攻击前的威胁，“你们究竟要去做什么，一个北美英灵，带着一个凯尔特人？”  
“我告诉过你，我们不参与任何一方战斗，只想南下，找个没有战争波及的小镇，静静等着回英灵座。”  
“他是谁？”  
“库·丘林。”  
“你是谁？”  
“不是你们的敌人，但也不是朋友。”  
“我们凭什么相信你不是去投靠梅芙的？”麦卡蒂问。  
“我知道她不会接纳凯尔特以外的人种。”  
“哈！你应该很明白这种种族歧视。”  
男人没有回答。  
“那么我想你一定是个不得了的人，不论生前还是现在。他如此听你的话。”  
“如果你们再这么威胁他，我可不敢保证接下来他还能这么安分。”  
罗宾汉放下弓，Alter的吼叫随之低沉下去。他刚才确实信任他们两个，而此时那看起来就象征着不详的双眼左右环视了他们（麦卡蒂在心里打了个冷战，他想到沙漠里咬过他的一条蛇），迈开步子，走回男人身边。  
“你们究竟发生了什么……正常来说，库·丘林现在理应和梅芙在一块儿。”  
爱尔兰的光之子不可能被凯尔特人遗忘，“他一直没出现，我以为是被藏起来当作秘密武器……”  
“她现在不是我跟随的人，”Alter突然回答，“她想将我呼唤回去，听她的话——”他嗤笑一声，“无聊的感情。”  
罗宾汉和麦卡蒂面面相觑，不知道该如何接下他的话，“我们可以放下枪了吗？”  
麦卡蒂首先松开手，“该死！可真疼！”他抱怨着，对方也把武器放下了。  
“那么你打算怎么办？嗯？带着一个定时炸弹，你很难逃过梅芙的眼睛。”  
“和你们在一起更难。”  
“……好吧，你是对的。”  
“不要尝试打探过去，获取消息，在这里你什么都无法得到。谨记你的任务，而我可以保证，只要战争不结束，梅芙就不会找到他，也永远不可能得到他。”  
“哦，不，我不是不相信你，”他该怎样挽留他呢？这片大陆的原生英灵太少了，爱迪生阵营的英灵太少了，公牛很快就会战胜老鹰，铁掌踏碎美国国旗，“你知道，如果美国消失，整个人类历史都会毁灭。”他不能要求更多了。  
Alter这个时候抬起了眼睛，他听到一些动静。卫宫察觉到他的异样，与他对视了一会，回答道：“我无法加入你们。”  
“好，”罗宾汉深深吸了口气，试图吐出满肚子失望，“我不怪你们……事实上，库·丘林不落入梅芙手中就是对我们最大的帮助，我应该感谢你。你刚才说要南下，去找没有卷入纷争的城镇。从北方到南方，甚至山脉里，那种小镇已经不存在了。你可以去奥克斯纳德碰碰运气……我离开时那儿被一些不愿参加战争的人和老弱当成了避难所，在此之前凯尔特人经过了一次，也不会再去了。”  
“我知道的只有这么多，”他又叹了口气，“祝你好运，我的朋友。”  
男人笑了笑，看不出高兴还是生气，“我们得走了。”他说，拉开门，让Alter先出去。库·丘林一直背对着他们，走到门口时忽然转过头，“有其他人过来，不是那些士兵，”他的声音生硬，“有三个，两个英灵，一个普通人。”  
“谢谢你的提示，老弟。刚才真抱歉，如果咱们下次能见上面，我允许你比我先转过头来开枪！”  
“牛仔都喜欢拐弯抹角地道歉？”  
“比你们这些英国人好多了。”  
“我可没看出美国人有什么优势。”  
“至少在鼓舞士气这方面要强得多，你听，这是爱迪生在工厂循环播放的歌。”  
“Aim with the hand，shoot with the mind，kill with a heart like arctic ice.”  
（用手瞄准，用意志扣动扳机，用冷酷的心杀戮）  
“I'm a solider and I'm marching on.”  
（我是一个战士，战士在前进）  
“I'm a warrior and this is my song.”  
（我是勇士，这是勇士之歌）  
他们南下，离那小镇很远之后，麦卡蒂的声音还在脑海中盘旋。

神秘衍生出了魔术，而圣杯以魔力塑造肉体，驱使战争。由神秘组成身体的英灵可以不吃不喝，仍旧要靠脚走过漫长路途，就像时间会在一切物体上刻下痕迹，不分神秘与科学，上帝和细胞。  
火光从山丘另一边远远传来，卫宫甚至可以听到凯尔特士兵正相互叫嚷。临近黄昏时梅芙从这儿疾驰过去，最近与他们相距不到五百米。Alter痛苦不已，直到轰鸣声远去，再也听不见后才稍稍缓解，但今晚他们别想赶路了。卫宫把斗篷裹紧，库·丘林整个埋进了黑布，风刮得布料沙沙作响，低温不能造成实质性的伤害，但作为人时的习惯还在。  
“你打算怎么做？”  
Alter说话了，他刚吐过，声音沉重又嘶哑，“难道就这么一直躲下去？”  
“我会帮忙，”他回答，“我不希望再出现更多伤亡。”  
“是的，从一开始你就想避开所有可能的战斗。你害怕会有死在你手上的普通人。”他停顿了一下，“与我一样无聊，讥讽你则愚蠢至极，我不做评价。”  
“只是我不知道在梅芙手底下和你手底下哪个更无聊。”  
他等了一阵，卫宫却未给出回答。在黑暗中，他们听见呼吸声融进呼啸风中，最后那人低头闷笑，抖得破碎不清：“你应该很清楚哪个更无聊，和梅芙在一块儿你至少还能享受战争，享受杀人的快感，而跟着我你什么都得不到。”  
“我并不讨厌敌人，只是去杀了他们，这其中难道有什么令人高兴的事吗？”  
“你应该清楚，我是一把枪，究竟射向哪里，射往何处，由你决定。而你在试探我，试探我的意识，打探我的喜好。我无权喜爱或讨厌，只是在我看来，你不适合当御主。”  
“是的，我不是一个好御主。”时至今日，一个完全不像Saber的怪物在头脑中重合。他看见自己踏下的足迹，每一个都保持着第五次圣杯战争中御主卫宫士郎的模样，一切都没变，在他认为时光飞逝的时候。库·丘林穿着紧身衣，听到他和女性搭档斗嘴时大笑，帮她们挡下EA，在松动的记忆里重新鲜活起来，带动了一长串令人感到愉快的片段。  
然后他嘲笑，像第一次砸在远坂凛家的沙发上，像第二次跟Lancer打架中途，像最后独自面对Berserker的十二试炼，像自己还是英灵卫宫的时候。  
“可你连一个好从者都当不了，库·丘林。如果凶兽戴上王冠，你就会是这种死棘本身的模样，谁捏着你都疼得要命。”  
“哼，我和你没什么区别，何必咒骂别人的同时嘲笑自己。”  
“那又如何，我从没说过我喜欢自己。”  
“或许我真该有'那个'库·丘林的记忆，才能更好地抓住你的弱点。”  
“然后伺机杀掉我？恕我直言，你还是趁早打消这念头吧。”  
时间好像真的开始倒流了，回到一节点，一个有Archer和Lancer的某一战争，不一定有圣杯，但一定有片刻喘息，然后产生如下对话，博得对方笑容。  
火焰终于渐渐消失，另一种光亮代替它染红天空——太阳升起了。暮与晨交界处呈现一种神秘的青绿色，接近西方的那一边才显露紫红，并且慢慢变淡，侵蚀着闪亮的星星与黑帐布。而东方尽头，鱼肚白压制金色爬上山丘，使无尽旷野中的沙子一同变为晶莹骨灰。卫宫士郎抬头看去，觉得那颜色与极光相似。  
他们继续赶路。

时间流逝得更快了，他似乎陷入了神秘的怪圈，在怪圈里历史颠三倒四，沙漠千篇一律的景色加重了这种感觉的逼真性。天空亮了又灭，北极星永远闪耀，他带着这个时代错误之一埋头前行，脚下踩着的有时候是沙子，有时候是新落下的薄雪，有时候是朽烂成渣的剑堆，只有脚步声毫无变动，忠心陪伴左右。他着迷似的观看步子间变动的光景，数念变化了几次，几乎陷入疯狂，思维如水中光影晃动，五彩斑斓的斑块遮住理性。尤格·索托斯赐给他超越人理的知识，他此时正在发疯。  
尔后有人在边境拉住他避风的斗篷，他于狂乱中抬起头，见到了此处旅途的终点。  
难怪凯尔特人不愿意来这里第二次。爱尔兰晨雾迷蒙的森林中有甘甜的牛乳，鲜美猪肉，取之不尽的自然资源，滋养出了野兽派战士，同时也降低了他们在沙漠环境下的耐受程度。空气太干燥，缺水少食，仅有一些自埃及辗转英格兰，再从海上运来的骆驼呆呆地瞪着来往过客——Alter从未见过这种生物，在门口与他们对视了一会，盯得这些脆弱的动物惊惶不安，差点往他脸上吐唾沫——卫宫赶紧在事故发生之前将他拉走。  
凯尔特人掠夺领地，为了宣誓自己的主掌权。在他们看来沙漠不适合人居住，是真空区。可人怎么会像他们的大脑一样简单？所以西部崛起了，原住民和外来者一同愤怒，团结一致，势必要把那敌人打倒。  
爱迪生当不了总统，也当不好什么王，可喜的是他的狮子脑袋还存留了一份理智。三倍劳作当然要加上三倍的玩乐，三倍的粮食，供应到每个他所掌控的地区，这儿也不例外，因此人就这样渐渐多了起来，无法战斗的士兵，老人，贪生怕死之徒，破败的镇子终于有了些热闹气氛。至少，在夜幕降临时有些灯光能亮起来了。  
人们对英灵见怪不怪，有个随伤员来的医生自告奋勇想去请一位“极具才干的护士”，理由是：“她曾精心看护另一位濒临死亡的英雄，并使他奇迹般地痊愈，活跃于战场之中。”他把卫宫和库·丘林误认为受病痛折磨的人，卫宫废了很大力气才说服他不收拾行李上路，随即找了个远离镇中，几乎处在郊外的农场住下。  
这里一应俱全，待遇也比旅馆好上不少，只可惜两个当事人都不懂得享受美与优雅，见到太阳神子挂满绿松石，粉珍珠，涂抹浓厚蓝黄埃及颜料的寝床，乃至乌鲁克的古王闪耀的大殿也不过嫌弃床垫不够硬，过多的金色要晃瞎人眼。他们没有行李可搬，按自己心意挑选了个房间居住，窗口看得到荒原与太阳。  
Alter不必整天躲在屋内，便独自去镇上晃悠，偶尔带些酒和食物回来。有时候卫宫消失一天及以上，他就去镇上的某个店铺待着，然后捎回新鲜的烤肉——人们以为他在保卫战中出过力。卫宫执行他作为抑制力的职责，去世界上最后御主行进路途周边观测了。  
这种日子终于要到尽头，他们都心知肚明。又有大批无法战斗者送到这里来，东西战争进入白热化，总统王从溺水中清醒，终于承担起亡灵托付的责任，瘸了腿的锡兵带来最新讯息，一时间小镇四处听闻战士的哭泣。人人满怀悲痛并祈祷，愿胜利女神的火炬永不熄灭。  
“你看起来不大高兴。”营业镇上唯一一家酒馆的老板给卫宫额外倒了杯酒，“伙计，别担心太多，我们肯定会赢。”  
“也许，”他握着酒杯陷入沉思，事实上他比这些士兵看到的要多出许多。天秤左右倾斜，暗杀计划失败，仅一人回归，西方包围圈却在不断缩小，迦勒底的御主引领从者，如他射出的伪螺旋剑般气势汹汹，往美国的圣杯心去。谁也不知道下一秒是大获全胜还是退回中庸局面，因此他原地待命，回到镇上看管那只懵懂凶狠的野兽，“若是打了败仗，你们要去往哪里？”  
“我还从没想过，”美国人的乐天在他意料中，“也许跟那些在荒漠里跑来跑去的朋友一起生活，再慢慢地夺回我们的国家——美国人的字典里可没有'失败'这个词。”  
“勇气可嘉，”卫宫盯着杯里金黄酒液，“放心吧，你们会赢的。”  
“是'我们'，朋友，我可不是那些讨人厌的小混混——不论性别，不论种族，都可以走进我的酒馆，坐在椅子上享受片刻安宁。尤其是当我知道凯尔特人的混账行径后更加相信这是正确的。”  
“你很熟悉他们？”卫宫随口问道。  
“是的，是的！”与寻常美国中年男人一样的老板挺着肚子，环顾四周，见周遭酒客忙于互相谈论，无暇顾及他和卫宫的闲谈，压低声音告诉他：“我听见了这个镇上唯一一个在凯尔特人手底下活下来的人对他们的控诉。”  
“那个人呢？”  
“死了，可怜的家伙，被救出来不到一周。断了两条胳膊，一条腿，上帝也救不活。  
他们对自己种族之外的人就是这样，全部杀光，女人孩子，投降的，俘虏。老实说，那些美国人和他们的举动又有什么区别？我为此感到羞耻……啊，抱歉，我不该对你说这些话。我说到哪儿了？那个活下来的人，他没疯，躺在那儿，向他们大声发出诅咒，谈犁地一般的杀戮，谈那个疯狂的女人……他说那女人四处寻找一个人的下落，才驾驶牛车一个小镇一个小镇地寻找，一个一个地杀光。”  
“你说什么？”  
他没能注意到这位酒客的异样，也未听出询问话语中的颤抖：“但愿我没记错.....不过寻找人可错不了。如果她不杀人，那么也许是值得称赞的感情。他被埋在尸体下面，那疯女人问她的士兵：'他也不在这儿？'然后几位救世主从天而降，把她们引走，他这才得救。”  
“找到他？”  
“是呀，谁知道是个怎样的男人，哦，也许是在找她的孩子，真是个可恨又可悲的母亲……”  
男人一言不发拉开椅子，起身离去，老板狐疑的望着他的背影，看了看酒杯，耸耸肩，收走他留下的痕迹。  
他摇摇晃晃往回走，远离了小镇街道，十成十一个醉酒汉，人人见了他都绕道。到了镇外一处干枯死去的枳椇旁，他终于支撑不住躯体，坐倒在树下。太阳晃眼得很，持续刺激他的眼睛，他伸出手掌盖住，想把脸皮和眼珠一齐从面上撕扯下去。可他知道这些都会复原，干干净净，了无踪影，和脑子里的记忆一道格盘消失。他并没有那么做，只从喉咙里发出几声破了音的悲鸣。

Alter全神贯注看着荒野里一个移动的点，一头幼鹿挣脱绳索从镇上逃了出去，走走停停，远离人群。他听到门被推开，皮鞋哒哒响，从身后绕远，停在沙发边上。  
那头鹿钻进灌木丛，看不见了。他索然无味，走回客厅，坐在沙发另一头。  
“你有什么收获？”  
下一秒，他的视野颠倒。男人的臂膀压下来，狠狠撞击他的牙齿；他们一路滚到客厅角落，Alter被掐着脖子，后脑撞在窗框上。  
“梅芙在到处找你，”卫宫扣着喉管，逐渐施力，他痛苦地抽搐起来，抓住那个手臂，却不反抗，“她不罢休，势必屠尽每一个村庄，杀掉见到的每一个人。那些人堆积起来有山那么高，流出的血可以淹没一个太平洋……”  
“就算没有我，”他啐了口牙龈血，费力从胸腔里挤出单词，“她也同样会杀掉那些人。她与虚荣心和权力结了婚，我充当了垫脚石，加剧了她杀人的速度。这是事实，你在留下我时就应该料到如此。”  
他又被砸了一次。  
“疯子，恶魔，怪物，”男人投影出一把枪，刀尖抵在额头，刺破皮肤，血糊住了Alter的眼睛。“你犯了和它们同样的罪，为什么你还没遭到惩罚呢？为什么你还能悠闲自在，享受一切？为什么你不跳去海里溺死？”  
他们面对面瞪了一会。库·丘林的眼睛里闪烁着不屈服和愤怒，他突然以为自己手上抓的是个红棕色头发的小子……心中一惊，恐惧令他松开手，Alter坐倒在地，捂着喉咙大声咳嗽。  
他望着这一切错误的根源，忽地升起一股可悲情绪。他是这场悲剧的源头，又未经受任何杀戮，他本该像砍劈圣杯般毁灭他，却还是放过了，因为一个荒唐的理由。他禁止他参战，他也乖乖照做了，他还有什么不满吗？  
他突然感受不到任何情绪了，慢慢贴着沙发一角滑下去，与Alter面对面坐着。库·丘林阴郁的声音像在死水潭里激起波纹：“我是圣杯产物，库·丘林担任Berserker时本应该是另一种形态。灵基不会记录我的存在……我是梅芙的念头，一个发了疯的怪物，从头到尾都是。”  
然后他从梦中醒来。  
日头从天空正中落到树梢。眼皮红热，卫宫摸了摸额头汗水，半立起身体，看见一滩暗红的血液：“库·丘林？”  
没人回答，客厅寂静，如教堂外竖满十字架的埋骨地。  
酒馆老板牵着下午逃跑的母鹿回来了，一边咒骂一边往土里敲打木桩。安逸的生活使他十分费力，不得不打上一阵就停下来休息，远远瞧见男人往镇口走来，朝他打招呼：“嗨！”  
“嗨，”男人走近了，语气透着急切，“抱歉，刚才有点急事。”  
“不是什么大事！和你的比起来。休息是为了更好地工作，你要去海边？我看到你的朋友往那边去了。”  
“是的，我正准备追上他，谢谢。”  
“没关系，记得给我留点好货。”  
“没问题。”  
海平面上挂着一轮红日，波浪如蜜金黄黏稠，地壳圆润包裹汤汁，大锅煮沸糖浆，扑打在沙滩边缘，海水却是冷的。卫宫踩着水沿海岸线奔跑，裤脚湿漉漉紧贴皮肤。他视若无睹，紧紧盯着海中人影。  
库·丘林半个身子埋进水里，波浪不舍地环绕着他，将他推往岸边。他听见同样深入水流的声音，于是转过头去，卫宫站在离他不远的地方，与他对视。Alter额头的伤口已经愈合，血迹还没擦去，从鼻梁处分叉隐入脖颈阴影，他擦了把额头，以便更好看清所见景色。  
他朝他伸出手。  
他像第一次细细打量卫宫那样看他，四克探究，二克思索，三克迟疑，再加一克困惑，组成一个猫的眼睛，揣测人类荒唐行径。猫不会思考人为什么放弃又寻回，他也不会。  
忘却人的感情，这样做的意义便难以理解，他只是看着他。库·丘林鲜少流露感情，他不愤怒，此刻真真正正流露出困惑，他只是忠诚地执行命令，不知为何被发布者阻挠并且撤销。  
他应该杀了他吗？他应该将这当作背叛吗？  
可是最终，他选择将手放在他的手上。  
剥开一颗漆黑的心脏，摆放在第十三张餐桌。一双手交叠于受难圣子身躯，那手并不如母亲般柔软慈爱，墓穴却因此洞开，释放出一丝亡魂情感。群鸟哗然飞起，各自盘旋，回归巢穴，亡魂撞在另一个男人的嘴唇上。  
他们接吻，像要咬掉彼此的舌头一样噬咬。他们的身躯紧紧相贴，像一块矗立岸边的礁石，海浪扑打上千年，只剩他们未被腐蚀殆尽。滚烫的体温似乎要烧尽刺骨的海水，怪物的尾巴缠住他的小腿，他以死死抱住脑袋的手回应。这是个熟悉的动作，他们曾这么做过，在废墟，在月下，在楼顶，在一切他能记忆起来的故事角落，时间失去了意义。  
最后他们终于分开。卫宫还紧攥着那只手，Alter的红眼珠因为背光放大瞳孔，乖乖顺着他的力道上岸。他俩的裤子和鞋都湿透了，便脱下来，一人拎着一双慢慢往回走。库·丘林抬头看向没入海洋一半的太阳，卫宫也去看他，光芒遮掩躯体，在Alter脸上投出几块深刻阴影。  
这也是个熟悉的回忆，海鸥们层层叠叠铺满画面，捎回一段过往。女孩往沙滩远处跑开，步伐轻盈面孔灵动，仿佛一簇火焰燃烧。  
他忽然很想和他说话，但苦于没有切入点，立于沙滩上赤裸的脚踢到一块风蚀破碎的贝壳，忽然乍过灵光。他让库·丘林摊开手，覆上手心，放下完整的，闪闪发亮的海螺——刚刚被投影出来。  
Alter没有收下，他在等待答复。  
“呃，”他差点像个日本男孩一样伸手挠头，所幸忍住了：“我准备送给她，可我总是记不清放在哪儿了，所以交给你保管。”  
“我明白，”库·丘林点点头，将海螺放入口袋里，“你找得到她吗？”  
他感受着细腻沙子流过皮肤，咧嘴苦笑，“也许会，也许不会，谁知道呢？”  
“也许她会一直等你，为什么你不这样想？”  
男人浅金色的眼睛转过来，显得过于惊异。Alter连说这种话时都显得死气沉沉，可那话是真切的……  
卫宫士郎不知所措，好似有一万种情绪要诉说，又像稀松平常，无动于衷。他张开嘴复又合上，几经犹豫，选择再度握紧库·丘林的手掌。  
“是的，我应该这样想。”

黄昏总是过得很快。此时此刻平原也只能看见一线晚霞。Alter睁着眼睛，听见镇上远远传来吵闹声。  
卫宫躺在他身边，呼吸迟缓绵长，情欲与海潮一同退去，黑暗爬上床单，从脚趾一点点吞噬被下两具赤裸的身躯，疲倦和温暖一并窃窃私语。  
他掀开被子，踮脚让鞋跟离开地板，海兽的爪子攥住腰腹，迅速覆盖了下半身。他很久没有穿上海兽殖甲了，不适应地动了动尾巴，使末端从甲内脱出。他最后看了一眼黑漆漆的屋内，从窗户跳了下去。

库·丘林在荒野之中狂奔。  
那些吵闹源于对北方天空的惊叹。他听见士兵和镇民说有二十八条龙卷风正在肆虐，时代胶片上的人类认为天启来临，上帝降下灾害，Alter却明白这是最后的时刻了。二十八战士像标识，指引他奔向战场中心，魔枪在手里蠢蠢欲动，渴望鲜血作为养料。  
耳畔呼唤声清晰起来，不断放大。迄今为止梅芙没有放弃召唤他的意愿，他厌恶这种漫长、徒劳无功的呼唤，但仍然要降下敬意，尽管她所做的一切大错特错，精神在期间保持足够纯粹，博得怪物尊重。  
库·丘林开始尝试回应呼唤，流浪过程中缺乏魔力而沉重的身体变得轻松，不管凯尔特人的誓言多么坚定，梅芙是这个时代的圣杯持有者，也是他的御主。一根魔神柱挡在面前，迦耶博格向着它刺去，久违的疼痛爬上手臂，他感到欣喜，同时升起一股嗜血冲动。  
梅芙发现他了，试图通过圣杯将他传送至自己身边。库·丘林收回魔枪，远远看见斯卡哈与一众从者奋勇战斗。她也看见了他，瞪大眼睛，颜色相近的瞳孔里反射出心爱徒弟举枪投掷的身影。  
他凭空消失了，景色变幻，枪脱手时已身处白宫心腹，那个魔神柱——梅芙最终将它用在自己身上，咆哮，怒吼，躲不过刺穿心脏的命运——没人能逃过三女神纺织用的长针。  
缝合特异点的伤口，将历史拼接为原初形态，巨大肉柱从根部开始消散，伴随着迟暮如老人般震耳欲聋的呻吟，一个虚空之物落了下去，Alter抬手捏住，它迅速剥落空洞外表，成了个金光闪闪的大杯。库·丘林抬起头，吟游诗人、卢夸、艾尔克与卡拉丁之子从远古神话中浮现，用惊惧神情看他，用厌恶的眼神盯着，直到腹腔裂出一个大洞。  
他于水源边放下枪，将自己绑在了石头上。

鲁格对人世间的喜怒哀愁一无所知，照常撒出布满丘陵的光芒。合众为一的大国又迎来了一个纯洁无瑕的受洗日，乳白色地毯铺盖土地，饱受折磨的灵魂得到安抚，在此刻沉入梦境。醒后他将面对的是恢复常理的世界，并遵其轨道向前行走，直到迎来终末。  
飞舞的小尘屑被气流搅动，挣扎着四散逃开。一只脚踩在照得雪白的地砖上。卧室门关着，屋子里很亮堂。现在是上午，床上早就没了人影，Alter推开门，男人坐在餐桌旁边，一只手摆放在桌子上，一瓶牛奶也放在那儿。  
没有发难，没有责骂，卫宫平静得令人感到不安。瓶子前面还摆放着两个装满阳光的杯子，他站起来推出去一个，“喝吧。”  
库·丘林没有动，“这里很快就要被修正了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你将回到你该去的地方，而我在这里沉睡。”他问，“我执行你的愿望，卫宫士郎，你还有什么不满吗？”  
“没有，”最终幕开演，临终对话登上舞台，他的身体渐渐变做一堆金色粉末，仿佛日光令吸血鬼消亡，“我只有个问题。你当真失了感情，失了一切，连灵基也无，是居住在特异点圣杯里的幽灵吗？”他疑惑是否为梦中呓语，那太不真实，反倒像是自己发狂胡乱使用想象力。  
而库·丘林仍然保持实体，他很有兴趣似的观察卫宫逐渐消失的躯干，对他的问题置若罔闻，“是该告别的时候了，异乡人。那家伙的脾性我学不来，也并不羡慕，不过与他相处也许比我更好，至少会是个好搭档。愿你能多碰见他。”  
与特异点的连接层层削弱，他清晰地感受到存在于此世的不合常理之物正在崩坏，“等等，你还没回答我的问题！”

一切都摇晃，扭曲起来。天花板晃动摇出沙子，墙上的天使化为恶魔，他与这些家具的相对时间一瞬间拉大，抑制力的眼睛看见木头被白蚁蚀得千疮百孔，房顶疲软塌陷，沙发经日晒雨淋露出框架，和其他物品一起化为废墟。  
只剩下库·丘林站在中央，他不悲怆，也不大笑，与平常睁开眼的每一天无二致。可是，他变得不同了，他拉扯嘴角，作出一个笑容，“谢谢你。”  
他上前拉住了卫宫的手。  
废墟远去了，时空扭曲将他拉往216年后的隔绝魔境。库·丘林不属于1783年，更不存在于1999，他只是一个错误。他的身体跟随时间与那些建筑一道腐朽，从手指开始，皮肉如同绞肉机启动剥离，消失在时空缝隙里，骨头紧跟着变成粉末。他未经衰老，因为时间在来得及反应前就飞奔向背后。他的脸像油画般融化，呈泥状向下滴落，那双生硬、难以捉摸情绪，却闪闪发亮的眼睛，那些文身，他亲吻过的嘴唇，也一并融化了。他没能看到头骨，皮肉融化的同时骨头也消散在过去。  
最后他站在新宿街头，温带海洋阴冷的潮湿的气息包裹身体。夜雨似乎永远下个不停，他摊开手，掌心抓着一团灰烬，那些灰烬立刻就被雨水冲得干干净净。  
现在他手中什么也没有了。  
他仍感到些微疑惑，抬头环顾四周，地上躺着断了骨头悄无声息的几个混混。于是他想起来，自己的确是教训了一顿这群不知天高地厚的小子。  
可是他忘了什么？他退化到节肢动物的大脑忘了些什么呢？  
恐怕不是什么大事。他摇摇头，甩干手上的水，沿着熟悉的街道慢慢踱步，皮鞋的响声也使他觉得熟悉。  
他决心拐个弯，到直通某个酒吧的小路去，那里有个不知从哪儿来的流浪汉，蓬头垢面，脸孔不似东方男人。他自称来自爱尔兰的吟游诗人，会唱许多歌曲，现代的，远古失传的，都存在他的脑子里。卫宫喜欢和他站在一起，往帽子里扔上一个硬币，听他叙事诗篇。  
他照常站在诗人身边，照常听取最接近神灵的教诲。在这块不信奇迹，更别提信服上帝的孤岛，这也许是最能接近星星的方法。诗人用他轻柔的，迟钝的声音，诵唱，填补了他空旷，和无垠沙漠一般的内在：“所以请把握当下，坚持我们自己，坚定追随你心......”  
他有些不适。今天诗人的歌声不但不能安抚他，反而让他倍感焦躁。遗忘的感觉如此强烈，他离开了那里，试图找点其他东西充当安慰剂，比如酒，比如女人。  
他呆坐在酒吧一个靠窗沙发前，桌子上摆放着几瓶酒。他在灌入肚子前突兀地失去了欲望，丢开，并开始诡异地怀念牛奶的味道。  
他忘记了一些事，他想，那不重要。  
于是卫宫往沙发上栽倒，准备睡上一觉，好清洗混沌的脑子。他这样做了，富有弹性的垫子接住了他，与此同时，一个硬物硌了他的腰。  
卫宫把手伸进去，摸到了它坚硬的，凹凸不平外壳，那是一个海螺，晶莹，透亮，泛着圆润的光泽。  
那是他假借“保管”交到库·丘林手中的投影物。  
他为何要抓住他的手？也许是恐惧，也许是留恋，也许是长过五百年的执著。也许，也许他只是想追上他，将无法保管的东西物归原主。  
渡鸦飞跃金伦加鸿沟，再也无人知晓他的想法。  
在这个平淡无奇的夜晚，新宿第一场梅雨密集且急促。在色彩斑斓的灯光，交错的肉体和淫秽的人声外，谁也没有注意到那个坐在窗前痛哭的男人，一切情绪皆归于黑暗，只剩路灯闪烁，讥讽人性的可笑。  
笑声像长了车轮，从门里一路滚到大街上。落魄诗人不耐烦地停下风笛，朝酒吧啐了一口，从口袋里掏出一个手抄本，着迷似的抚摸，翻开其中一页，大声朗诵：

爱没有其他所求，只愿成全自己。  
但倘若你去爱，就必定有渴望，让这些渴望是：  
融化为奔流的小溪，在暗夜里唱诵欢快的曲调。  
体味出过分温柔的苦痛。  
让你对爱的理解伤害自己，  
并心甘情愿的流血。  
黎明时刻怀着飞扬的心醒来，致谢爱的又一天，  
正午时沉醉于爱的狂喜中休憩，  
黄昏时带着感恩回家，  
然后在内心为所爱的祈祷中入眠，让赞美的歌谣停留在唇间。

*  
《The Warrior Song》 Sean Household  
《Your Bones》 Of Monsters And Men  
《On Love》 Kahlil Gibran


End file.
